


The rape in the snow

by Kelian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, PWP, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: È un giorno come un altro quello in cui Germania arriva al muro che divide la sua città, il muro maledetto che lo divide da suo fratello, ed è proprio li che senza volere si ritroveranno a parlare dopo lungo tempo. Quello che non sanno è che non sono soli, lo spietato padrone di Gilbert li coglierà sul fatto e saranno grossi guai, così grossi che daranno a Ludwig la forza per attraversare  il tanto odiato muro.





	The rape in the snow

_**THE RAPE IN THE SNOW** _

Ludwig stava camminando per le strade innevate di Berlino Ovest con la testa bassa e le mani nelle tasche.  
Una folata di vento carica di fiocchi bianchi e ghiacciati lo avvolse improvvisamente facendolo rabbrividire anche se la divisa militare grigioverde che portava era abbastanza pesante.  
In lontananza vedeva il muro che tagliava a metà la città eretto per dividere lui e suo fratello Gilbert; chissà cosa stava facendo in quel momento, purtroppo non poteva nemmeno parlarci.  
America e Russia gli avevano impedito qualsiasi contatto e Germania sapeva quanto Ivan poteva essere crudele con chi non ubbidiva, per sua fortuna Alfred era più permissivo anche perché abitava abbastanza lontano da loro.  
Si guardò tristemente attorno, per quanto la città si fosse ripresa ancora si vedevano le cicatrici lasciate dalloccupazione e dalla razzia russa.  
Una smorfia di disgusto passò sul suo viso al ricordo di quello che gli aveva fatto subire Ivan; il corpo cominciò a tremare violentemente e non per il freddo ma per la sensazione delle mani avide su di se.  
Un conato di vomito gli risalì in gola al ricordo ma lo ricacciò indietro con fatica e scacciò il pensiero prima di farsi sommergere dal ribrezzo per se stesso.  
Arrivò al muro e si fermò guardando quella grigia barriera di cemento dove allapice era situato del filo spinato che aveva diviso un sacco di altre famiglie oltre la sua.  
Appoggiò il palmo aperto sulla parete gelida come ormai era diventato anche il suo cuore.  
Gilbertdove sei? chiese sconsolato al niente.  
Ludwig? Sei tu?  
La voce del fratello arrivò alle orecchie di Germania dopo tanto tempo facendogli cedere le ginocchia.  
Si sedette con la schiena appoggiata contro il muro, le gambe erano incrociate e le mani posate sulle cosce; appoggiò la testa indietro, guardò in alto e chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro di sollievo ma anche di sconforto.  
Si Prussia, sono io. Come stai?  
È uno schifo! Sono uscito per fare una passeggiata e distrarmi un po da i problemi che mi sta dando Russia. Non credevo di incontrarti disse lalbino senza sapere che stava assumendo la stessa posizione nello stesso punto del fratello minore dallaltra parte della parete.  
Se solo la costruzione in cemento fosse scomparsa, le loro schiene si sarebbero sorrette a vicenda.  
Forse è stato il richiamo del sangue il biondo non sapeva bene cosa dire, tutto per lui era così irreale da chiedersi se quello che stava vivendo non fosse solo un sogno.  
Gilbert rise e per il fratello era il suono più bello che avesse sentito in quellultimo periodo riportandolo per qualche minuto nel passato quando loro due erano inseparabili, provocandogli una dolorosa stretta nel petto.  
Da quando dici queste puttanate?! Dovè finito il mio freddo e rigido fratellino??  
Se nè andato quando ci hanno diviso  
Prussia rimase in silenzio, non sapeva cosa rispondere.  
Conosceva Ludwig troppo bene per non sapere che si sentiva in colpa per essere stato più fortunato a finire con America mentre lui doveva sopportare tutti i soprusi di Ivan.  
Continuarono a parlare mentre la neve cadeva su di loro ma poco importava, il tempo passava senza che se ne rendessero conto; il sollievo di sapere che entrambi erano vivi e stavano bene era la sola cosa che realmente importava.  
Improvvisamente la voce del maggiore si spezzò a metà di una frase.  
Ludwig si alzò di scatto appoggiando le mani al muro.  
Gilbert! Che succede!? gridò in apprensione.  
Non ottenne risposta, lo sentì solo balbettare in preda al terrore e la preoccupazione riempì il suo cuore insieme ad unorrenda certezza.  
Gilbert! Gilbert che succede! urlò.  
Sentì rumore di passi nella neve che si fermarono esattamente davanti a dove stava suo fratello seguito poi dal suono di un violento schiaffo che gli fece montare unatroce rabbia e salire il cuore in gola.  
Ecco doveri finitomi hai disubbidito disse una voce che conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Rumore di un tonfo attutito ed un grido strozzato.  
Divertite risate di scherno si alzarono al cielo facendo capire a Germania che oltre a Russia cerano anche i suoi tirapiedi e langoscia per la sicurezza del fratello aumentò.  
Non ho fatto nulla di male disse lalbino col fiato corto.  
Non farmi passare per idiota! Ti ho sentito parlare col tuo caro fratellino e ti era stato categoricamente proibito!  
Seguirono nuovi violenti tonfi in successione, alcuni più attutiti di altri.  
Lascia in pace Gilbert! urlò in tedesco a pieni polmoni ma nessuno si degnava di ascoltarlo.  
Prussia si era raggomitolato nella neve mentre il suo corpo veniva colpito da calci e pugni ma non un suono usciva dalla sua bocca, non voleva dare al suo nemico la soddisfazione di sentirlo soffrire e poi non voleva far preoccupare Ludwig.  
Alzò la testa vedendo subito gli occhi viola fissarlo innervosito, voleva che i due tedeschi soffrissero assieme per capire cosa sarebbe successo se li avrebbe ritrovati a parlarsi.  
Caricò allindietro la gamba e gli sferrò un calcio sulla bocca e finalmente lurlo che tanto desiderava uscì dalle labbra insanguinate e tumefatte.  
Continuò a colpirlo con sadismo sempre maggiore provando piacere nel sentire le grida ed il respiro spezzato dellalbino ma tutto quello non gli dava ancora soddisfazione, voleva distruggerlo psicologicamente ora.  
Allora, caro Prussia, hai imparato la lezione? chiese sarcastico il ragazzo dai capelli biondo cenere.  
Vai a farti sfottere! sibilò a denti stretti laltro mentre rivoli di sangue cadevano dalla sua bocca andando a sporcare la purezza della neve.  
Oooh, ti sbagli caro miooggi non sarò io quello che si farà sfotterespogliatelo! gridò ai suoi sottoposti che immediatamente eseguirono gli ordini mentre al di là del muro si levò un grido straziante di orrore e dolore.  
Non provare a toccarlo Ivan! Se lo fai stai certo che me la pagherai! gridò Germania ma le urla di negazione del fratello e le risate degli altri gli fecero capire che a nessuno importava di lui.  
Pensò velocemente a cosavrebbe potuto fare, la parete era piena di crepe e probabilmente sarebbe riuscita a salire fino in cima ma poi avrebbe dovuto vedersela col filo spinato ed era sempre stato quello a frenarlo tutte le volte che aveva pensato di raggiungere suo fratello.  
Rimase a tentennare qualche minuto poi gli bastarono poche parole pronunciate dal russo per fargli prendere lo slancio per saltare in alto ed afferrare la prima crepa che avrebbe raggiunto per poi cercare di salire il più velocemente possibile.  
Apriteli le gambe e tenetelo fermo!  
Ludwig sentì subito dopo le grida del fratello che veniva violentato ed aumentò la velocità ma il cemento era friabile e spesso cadde a terra perché la mano o il piede avevano perso la presa ma non si diede per vinto.  
Continuò a provarci spinto solo dalla forza di volontà a dalle grida di Prussia.  
In quel momento tornò il ricordo delle notte passate nel letto di Ivan che lo trattava come la sua sgualdrina, di tutte le volte che gli aveva dovuto aprire le gambe e se non lo faceva il giorno dopo il suo corpo era tutto un livido.  
Qualche volta era anche stato drogato ma a Russia non piaceva sbattersi una persona che non capiva cosa gli stava succedendo, lui si eccitava con le grida di dolore e di impotenza.  
“Così è la prima volta che qualcuno entra da questapertura credevo che il tuo fratellino si divertisse con il tuo corpo ma a quanto pare eri solo tu che usavi il suo  
Questa frase colpì Ludwig al cuore come una freccia intrisa di veleno.  
Lascialo stare bastardo!!! urlò furente.  
Era quasi arrivato al filo spinato quando sentì lurlo liberatorio di Ivan che era arrivato allorgasmo seguito da una risata di profondo piacere, probabilmente per ciò che aveva fatto e per ciò che vedeva.  
È troppo tardi ormai, tuo fratello ora è dannato esattamente come te, marchiato dallo stesso seme. Mi raccomando, non perdete la ragione per colpa dei demoni con cui ora dovete convivere  
Dopo questa frase il biondo tedesco sentì dei fruscii e poi passi che si allontanavano rapidamente per le strade di una Berlino Est ferita nel profondo.  
Arrivato in cima strinse nel pugno il filo spinato incurante delle spine che penetravano la carne permettendo al sangue di sporcare di vermiglio il ferro ed il cemento coperti di neve.  
Chiuse anche laltra mano attorno al metallo ferendosi anche quella e, facendosi forza, si tirò su.  
Una leggero nebbiolina serpeggiava per i vicoli della città, non cera alcuna traccia di Ivan e gli altri ma sentiva un respiro accelerato e singhiozzi trattenuti provenire dal corpo a diversi metri sotto i suoi piedi.  
In qualche modo riuscì a scendere dalla parte opposta dalla quale era salito e, arrivato a terra, si trovò di fronte Gilbert tremante, rannicchiato in mezzo alla neve con la divisa militare scura strappata.  
Germania si tolse la pesante giacca e avvolse il corpo del fratello poi lo prese in braccio e lo sentì stringersi a lui in modo convulso come se fosse lunica cosa che potesse salvarlo.  
Gilbert non doveva succederti questo, avevo giurato che non lavrei mai permesso  
Lalbino non disse nulla, le lacrime continuavano a scendergli lungo il volto impassibile come se dentro quel corpo non ci fosse più nessuno.  
Prussia, ascoltami bene, devi dirmi dove abiti adesso disse sapendo che le uniche cose di cui ora aveva bisogno luomo che stringeva erano cure, riposo e calore.  
Alla nostra vecchia casa gli disse atono, sembrava un automa.  
Prima che fossero divisi abitavano entrambi in unantica costruzione appartenuta a Shinsei Roma, un loro vecchio antenato, nella Berlino Est; a quanto pareva Russia lo aveva lasciato li, forse era talmente sadico da provare piacere nel vedere negli occhi rossi langoscia portata dalla nostalgia.  
Il biondo tedesco si incamminò sicuro tra le vie apparentemente tutte uguali della città, ricordava la strada perfettamente anche se da molto tempo non andava alla sua vecchia casa.  
Ci vollero dieci minuti per raggiungere la villa, un tempo breve che risultava infinitamente dilatato quando si aveva tra le braccia un consanguineo per cui si avrebbe dato la vita il quale aveva subito una profonda violenza fisica e psicologica.  
Entrò con impazienza e si diresse subito alla camera da letto che ricordava essere di Gilbert quando abitavano insieme, lo adagiò sul materasso e lo coprì con le pesanti coperte poi lo osservò per qualche minuto mentre tremava dandogli le spalle.  
Ludwig allungò lentamente una mano e gli accarezzò i capelli argentati con tenerezza e tristemente sentì che laltro si era irrigidito al suo tocco.  
Con la memoria tornò a quando anche lui aveva passato quello spaventoso periodo le prime volte che il suo aguzzino biondo cenere lo aveva stuprato; diffidava di chiunque e non voleva essere guardato, si sentiva sporco, contaminato, era profondamente ferito nellorgoglio vergognandosi per ciò che era diventato.  
La puttana di quel bastardo senza scrupoli.  
Per questo non aveva mai detto a Prussia quanto gli stava accadendo e non era riuscito a metterlo in guardia perché tutte le volte che ci provava le parole non riuscivano mai ad uscire bloccandosi e morendo nella sua gola.  
Si voltò dallaltra parte incapace di guardare comera ridotto luomo che aveva sempre stimato e amato più della vita, in parte per colpa sua che non era riuscito a parlargli di tutto questo.  
Si alzò e lasciò laltro da solo nella stanza sapendo quanto ne aveva bisogno in quel momento; le parole non servivano a nulla in quelle situazioni, non davano conforto e non ti rendevano la convinzione di essere ancora puro.  
Quante volte si era ferito per cercare di togliersi una pelle che non sentiva più sua, che gli stava stretta e sulla quale percepiva ancora il tocco lascivo di quellessere viscido.  
Andò nella cucina dove, frugando, riuscì a trovare un paio di birre che bevve tutto dun fiato mentre aspettava che lacqua dentro una pentola messa sul fuoco bollisse.  
Ne aveva davvero bisogno.  
Mise lacqua bollente in una bacinella e, prima di tornare da Prussia, recuperò una salvietta ed un kit di pronto soccorso dal bagno poi entrò nella camera dove trovò Gilbert addormentato.  
Dio solo sapeva che sollievo era riuscire a rifugiarsi nel sonno e non tutti erano così fortunati da riuscirci subito, lui personalmente ci aveva messo tre notti per giungerci e si era assopito solo perché il suo corpo e la sua mente erano troppo stanchi.  
Passarono molte ore prima che lalbino si svegliasse.  
Sgranò gli occhi non appena vide il fratello al suo fianco poi tutto gli tornò orribilmente in mente e si nascose sotto le coltri con un grugnito di dolore mentre il suo corpo si ribellava.  
Stai tranquillo, lo sai che non ti farò nulla, voglio solo curarti le ferite. Per favore, permettimi di farlo chiese il biondo con voce leggermente implorante.  
Lalbino, non sapeva che fare, sapeva che il ragazzo non gli avrebbe mai fatto nulla ma il suo corpo non riusciva a muoversi da quella posizione protettiva.  
Ludwig, tu hai già subito tutto questo vero? erano le prima parole che pronunciava da quando gli aveva detto dove abitava.  
A Germania quella domanda gli aveva fatto leffetto di una pugnalata in cui poi il suo aguzzino rigirava sadicamente la lama.  
Non poteva mentirgli, non quando sapeva esattamente cosa stava provando ma ancora non riusciva a far uscire le parole che avrebbe dovuto dirgli così rimase in silenzio e per lalbino fu la conferma di quanto aveva appena chiesto.  
Lo aveva capito quando mentre lo stava violentando, Russia parlava con il suo fratellino al di la del muro ed in quel momento si maledì oltre che per quello che gli stava accadendo anche per non aver mai capito prima cosaveva subito il suo consanguineo.  
Ora tutto questo non è importante. Lascia che ti medichi si sentì rispondere mentre unombra scusa passò sulluomo seduto al suo fianco.  
Lentamente, con uno sforzo sovrumano, Prussia riuscì a scoprirsi solo fino ai fianchi ma per il momento andava bene anche così.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri appoggiò sulla pesante coperta bende, disinfettante e garze poi immerse il pezzo di stoffa nellacqua bollente che si era premurato di scaldare ogni mezzora.  
Con delicatezza iniziò accuratamente a pulire la pelle piena di lividi e graffi dellalbino trattenendo a stento le lacrime nel vedere quella vita distrutta per sempre come la sua.  
Finito di togliergli di dosso quello che rimaneva della divisa ed il sangue secco, mise la pezza di tessuto nellacqua ormai vermiglia poi iniziò a disinfettare le ferite ed apporvi garze e cerotti.  
Allimprovviso Gilbert gli prese le mani tra le sue e studiò con attenzione i tagli che si era procurato con il filo spinato quando era corso a salvarlo.  
Anche tu devi essere curatodisse atono il fratello maggiore.  
Ma no, non è niente, lasciami finire ora rispose laltro cercando di togliere le mani dalla presa salda in cui erano intrappolate.  
No!  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi rubino prese una garza, ci mise il disinfettante ed iniziò a passarla su uno dei palmi feriti facendo attenzione a non premere più del dovuto poi passò allaltro accompagnato a sibili di dolore.  
Era molto meticoloso, forse si stava concentrando sulla medicazione per evitare di pensare ad altro, finito di ripulire fasciò le mani in maniera esperta e si coricò ancora.  
Devo scoprirti completamente per finire di medicarti proferì tristemente il biondo guardando il fratello appallottolarsi, sapeva che era difficile ma doveva riuscire a farlo fidare di lui così prese le coperte e lentamente le scostò scoprendo lorrore che gli era stato provocato.  
Prussia girò la testa di lato e rabbrividì chiudendo gli occhi mentre laltro cominciava a togliere dalle cosce sangue e sperma rappresi ormai da qualche ora.  
Stai tranquillo, non ti faccio nulla lo rassicurò poi iniziò a pulire con dolcezza le natiche ed il solco tra di esse delluomo violentato provocando nel corpo rigidezza e timore.  
Doitsu, come hai fatto a sopportare tutto questo?  
Non lo so sinceramente, non me ne capacitò nemmeno ora ma tu hai me, sarà più facile  
Finì di curarlo poi lo ricoprì e rimase a guardarlo angosciato, le lacrime iniziarono a scorrergli sulle guance impossibile a da trattenere maledicendosi per non essere riuscito ad evitargli tutto quello.  
Cristo! Tutto questo non doveva succedere! Avevo giurato di evitartelo! gridò con dolore e rabbia.  
“Non è colpa tua  
Si che è colpa mia! Non sono riuscito a proteggere la persona più importante della mia vita e che più amo!  
Gilbert lo abbracciò di slancio lasciandolo senza parole, lo strinse a se per paura di perderlo ed iniziò a sussurrargli la parola scusa nellorecchio un numero infinito di volte.  
Lalbino cominciò a strusciare la guancia contro quella del fratello cercando un contatto solido a cui aggrapparsi per non cadere nella pazzia di quellincubo che stava vivendo, sentiva la barba un po cresciuta graffargli la pelle e si sorprese di constatare che infondo gli piaceva ma quel contatto non gli bastava così prese a baciargli delicatamente il collo.  
Gilbert, non è il caso dima laltro continuò senza ascoltarlo; sentiva che lo voleva davvero, ne aveva bisogno.  
Presto i baci si spostarono sul viso del ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri che non riuscì a resistergli e si lasciò andare cessando le obbiezioni.  
Fece scorrere le dita fasciate tra i capelli dargento senza però forzarlo ad avvicinarsi, doveva lasciargli la libertà di fare ciò che voleva se no avrebbe perso quellinaspettata fiducia che gli stava concedendo.  
Le labbra tumefatte erano morbide e leggermente calde contro la sua pelle; era questo che laveva salvato dagli abusi di Ivan, il ricordo dei baci di Prussia e la voglia di provarli ancora.  
Quando le loro bocche si trovarono dopo anni di lontananza, Germania sentì che finalmente aveva ritrovato il proprio equilibrio.  
Il corpo dellalbino fremeva contro il suo, forse era per trovare un contatto maggiore, le mani si muovevano senza sosta su di lui ma non cercarono mai di spogliarlo e sapeva che era giusto così.  
Ludwig prese tra le mani il viso dellaltro con delicatezza e continuò a baciarlo con desiderio, mangiando il fratello maggiore, gustandolo a fondo, poi si staccò e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.  
Restarono abbracciati così per qualche tempo poi il minore lo fece ridiscendere mentre laltro cercava ancora il conforto delle sue labbra e del suo tocco.  
Non lasciarmi Doitsu! gridò disperatamente lalbino intanto che allungava le mani per afferrarlo.  
Non vado da nessuna parte, ora riposa rispose con amore, non solo fraterno, il biondo.  
Gli rimase accanto fino a quando non si fu addormentato poi sgattaiolò via in silenzio per raggiungere la sua vecchia stanza da letto che si trovava accanto a quella del fratello.  
Aprì la porta e gli sembrò di tornare indietro nel tempo; nulla era stato cambiato, solo un farinoso strato di polvere copriva ogni cosa rendendo tutto leggermente irreale come in un sogno.  
Era strano vedere che tutto era rimasto esattamente come lo aveva lasciato, non credeva suo fratello tanto sentimentale ma forse, pensò Ludwig, la loro violenta separazione non aveva cambiato solo lui.  
Poco dopo tornò nellaltra stanza, ora che aveva ritrovato Gilbert gli era difficile separarsene anche solo per brevi momenti.  
Si sentiva stanco, era stata una giornata difficile per entrambi così si stese al fianco dellalbino sul letto matrimoniale e chiuse gli occhi sperando che gli incubi di quel giorno non venissero a tormentarlo.  
Si addormentò velocemente ed inconsciamente, i due ragazzi caduti nelle braccia di Morfeo si avvicinarono sotto le coperte cercando anche il più minimo contatto.  
Quando la mattina dopo Prussia si svegliò, trovò il viso del fratello a pochi centimetri dal suo e fece un piccolo scatto allindietro per lo spavento ma si riprese subito dopo.  
Osservò con attenzione laltro notando che aveva un paio di rughe in più di quante ricordava, il che gli fece nascere un mezzo sorriso.  
I tratti del suo viso erano rilassati, cosa che aveva visto raramente dalla fine della seconda guerra mondiale, la bocca era dischiusa mostrando i piccoli denti bianchi e perfetti mentre il fiato caldo accarezzava in maniera piacevole i lembi di pelle non coperti da fasciature e cerotti del suo torace glabro.  
Portò una mano ai capelli dorati ed iniziò ad accarezzargli teneramente la testa sperando di non svegliarlo.  
Gli sembrava di essere tornato bambino quando spesso per la paura dormivano assieme, anche se non lo avrebbero mai confessato ad anima viva, ed immancabilmente la mattina si svegliavano stretti luno allaltro.  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre continuava a coccolare il suo fratellino e a perdersi nei ricordi felici della loro infanzia fino a quando una voce impastata dal sonno non lo riportò al presente.  
Ben svegliato Prussia  
linteressato, colto alla sprovvista, ritirò di scatto la mano ed il suo corpo non più anestetizzato dal risveglio rispose a quel gesto con una consistente scarica di dolore che gli trapassò tutto il corpo e lo fece gemere.  
Che hai? Stai bene? chiese subito Germania con la preoccupazione dipinta negli occhi chiari come cristalli.  
Benissimo, mi ero solo dimenticato di essere coperto di lividi ed avere qualche costola incrinata rispose sibilando il ragazzo dai capelli dargento mentre aspettava che scomparissero anche gli ultimi strascichi della fitta.  
Devo cambiarti le medicazioni disse laltro scendendo dal letto con un leggero senso di colpa per quanto era appena accaduto.  
Era stata una piacevole sorpresa quando al risveglio aveva sentito la mano leggera di Gilbert accarezzargli i capelli, aveva deciso di rimanere ancora un po nel limbo di quel dolce momento prima di augurargli il buon giorno e rovinare latmosfera.  
Si dileguò dalla stanza lasciando luomo dagli occhi rossi interdetto sotto le coperte ancora impregnate dal calore e dal profumo di entrambi.  
Andò a recuperare loccorrente per curare le ferite mettendoci forse qualche minuto in più del necessario e preparò anche qualcosa da mangiare per colazione poi portò tutto al parente.  
Mangiarono in silenzio le salsicce ed i wurstel ancora caldi poi le fasciature vennero cambiate con perizia, i lividi avevano già iniziato a cambiare colore passando dal prugna al viola striato di giallo.  
Vedere il corpo asciutto martoriato in quel modo ero uno strazio per Ludwig, avrebbe preso volentieri tutto il dolore, il disagio ed i ricordi di quanto era successo tanto era già abituato a portare quel fardello sulle spalle ma sapeva che non era possibile.  
Gilbert ti prometto che Ivan pagherà per questo  
Smettila di fare il cavaliere impavido! Non mi piace ciò che sei diventatoe poi non è colpa tua rispose irritato lalbino, avrebbe voluto che il fratello non lo trattasse come se fosse fatto di cristallo; era vero che corpo e mente erano feriti ma ricordarglielo continuamente non era certo il modo migliore si farlo guarire.  
Vide che il biondo si era rattristato, probabilmente per aver capito cosa involontariamente stava facendo, così il ragazzo dai capelli dargento si mise in ginocchio sul letto ed andò a cercare le sue labbra, lunica medicina per lo spirito che voleva gli venisse somministrata.  
Per fortuna Russia non perdeva il suo tempo in baci, troppo frivoli e non davano la sofferenza che lui adorava, così non aveva rovinato con ricordi spiacevoli lunico modo di contatto che era rimasto al momento tra loro.  
Germania dischiuse le labbra quando sentì la lingua dellaltro chiedere il permesso di entrare con una certa urgenza nella sua bocca, urgenza che stava in qualche modo contagiando anche lui per recuperare tutti i momenti persi.  
La sua mente si svuotò e lunica cosa che esisteva era la lingua di velluto che gli leccava le labbra, passò i polpastrelli sulla pelle liscia specialmente nel solco naturale della schiena.  
Il maggiore spinse il bacino coperto solo dalle lenzuola verso il suo petto mentre il bacio diventava più profondo e le dita gli stringevano con leggero dolore le corte ciocche doro.  
Sentiva il bisogno di fondersi con il fratello minore, voleva diventare una sola cosa con lui senza però ricorrere al sesso, non in quel momento; avrebbe voluto scivolare sotto la sua pelle, essere assorbito da quelluomo che si era rovinato le mani col filo spinato pur di salvarlo.  
Il solo modo che aveva ora era baciarlo aderendo a lui il più possibile sperando che il suo desiderio venisse esaudito.  
S aggrappò a Ludwig e lo trascinò sul letto mettendosi successivamente sopra di lui senza sentire le proteste di lividi e graffi, lunica cosa che importava erano quelle labbra che gli sedavano ogni dolore dellanima.  
Non sentiva il bisogno di fare lamore ma se gli avessero tolto quei baci, Gilbert era sicuro che sarebbe morto.  
Rimasero tutto il giorno avvinghiati sotto le coperte alternando momenti in cui dormivano a quelli in cui erano svegli stando uno nelle braccia dellaltro scambiandosi leggere ma intense effusioni.  
La luce sanguigna del tramonto colorava i muri della stanza quando Ludwig si svegliò trovando Gilbert ancora addormentato al suo fianco.  
Cercando di creare il meno fastidio possibile scivolò fuori dalle coperte e raggiunse la finestra per veder sparire il sole dietro i tetti innevati di Berlino.  
Aveva ancora addosso la camicia ed i pantaloni della divisa che si era messo il giorno prima ma non importava ora.  
La neve brillava di arancio e di rosa sotto i suoi occhi intanto che il cielo si trasformava passando dal lilla al blu scuro con una bellezza che poche cose al mondo potevano superare e per fortuna una di queste stava dormendo nel letto alle sue spalle.  
Incrociò le braccia poi appoggiò la fronte alla finestra sentendo il vetro freddo sulla pelle e si prese un momento dopo questi strani e dolorosi giorni per pensare a come avrebbero potuto agire da li in avanti.  
Senza dubbio avrebbero regolato i conti con Russia così da poter risanare le ferite nuove o infette che da tempo si stavano portando dietro; poi chissà, probabilmente avrebbero passato il resto della vita assieme poiché già si appartenevano e avrebbero ricostruito tutto daccapo.  
A toglierlo da questi pensieri furono due braccia che gli cinsero la vita ed un corpo nudo che premette contro il suo mentre il fratello gli appoggiava la testa sulla spalla.  
Quando saremmo entrambi guariti andremmo a distruggere Ivan promise il ragazzo che si era appena svegliato.  
Il biondo non disse nulla, chiuse solo gli occhi ed appoggiò la testa contro quella dellaltro godendosi il torpore e la sensazione di sicurezza che la situazione gli stava donando.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto che nessuno dei due fosse stato violentato, che non fossero mai stati divisi eppure era accaduto e solo una persona era responsabile di tutto questo e lavrebbe pagata molto cara quando gli fosse capitata sotto mano.  
Si girò nell'abbraccio dando le spalle alla finestra poi gli diede un bacio prima di riportarlo al sicuro sotto le coperte.


End file.
